


Black Pearl

by Lumieerie



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Daydreaming, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumieerie/pseuds/Lumieerie
Summary: Beautiful as the unending sea and precious as the jewel on Ciaran's neck, Kellum Greenwater was the only one on Ciaran's mind.
Relationships: Kellum Greenwater/Ciaran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Black Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Ciaran holding the little black pearl, he got from Kellum, to the hollow of his throat, thinking of him as he brings himself off  
> \- Prompt from [Strumie!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/profile)

Ciaran closes his eyes, a soft noise pulling from his lips as he works his hand up and down. He runs his free hand up to his chest, slowly, ghosting his fingers over pale skin and imaging they belong to the object of his affections. They find his neck, feeling the curve of the necklace he wore, finding the black pearl that rests in the middle. Curling his fingers around it, Ciaran breathes out the name of the man who gave him the gift. " _Kellum_ ," and he arches upward.

The image of perfection plays in his mind: long blond hair and eyes as deep as the ocean, freckles scattering across pale skin, an elegant smile, and a voice made for starting wars. Beautiful as the unending sea and precious as the jewel on Ciaran's neck, Kellum Greenwater was the only one on Ciaran's mind. His greatest treasure, the heart of the sea, a beautiful pearl personified by sarcasm and luxury. 

Ciaran groans, wishing it were Kellum's fingers on him, wishing he could hear Kellum's voice praise him and coax him to relief. He could easily use a cantrip and fool himself into thinking Kellum was here with pretty illusions, but it was not the same. His lover was at work and Ciaran didn't have to do court duties until later. A tragedy in the making, really. 

So he thinks about what it would be like if he were at _The Honey Pot_ , pushing Kellum down into the bed and kissing every inch of his delicate body. He thinks about Kellum mewling into a kiss and moaning as Ciaran takes him- he thinks about the reverse where Kellum has him face down in the bed begging for more. His hand moves faster, his mouth parts to let a moan into the air. 

It never takes long to come undone when Ciaran thinks about Kellum. He certainly never finishes a fantasy when he's thinking about Kellum's long fingers pushing into him or his lips marking Ciaran's throat. Ciaran moans at length, riding his high with the idea of riding Kellum loud in the back of his mind. Bliss welcomes him even as he sinks into his bed, opening his eyes and blinking away the scenario. 

"How was that," Kellum purrs next to him, still in his bathrobe and hair up in braids. 

Ciaran hums at him, content to stare at him for a moment longer. Then he rolls over, easily straddling Kellum's thighs and looking down at him. "Did you know that you're the only creature allowed to spell me like that," he asks, hands pushing past the opening in Kellum's robe. "Welcome home, my pearl."

Kellum chuckles, hands reaching up to cup Ciaran's cheeks. "The only spelling I did was enough to make sure you didn't stop while I changed into more fitting clothing. You like drawing things out when it comes to me, I think, my spark." 

Ciaran snorts. "I would not mind if you spelled me, Kells. In fact, I'm ready to bow to your whims now," his voice lowers considerably as he slowly unties the front of Kellum's robes. 

Kellum's eyes spark and he grins. "Well, if you insist Ci, how about we get started?"

**Author's Note:**

> Their shipname is seamagic


End file.
